Burning Like a Fire
by KFF2K19
Summary: [ENCORE Kaisoo Fanfic Festival 2017] [SEQUEL WE MET IN A FIRE] Disaat kau melakukan kesalahan, bersiaplah menerima hukuman. KAISOO / boyxboy / Hybrid!AU


**.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **ɛɜ**

 **.**

 **ᴥ BURNING LIKE A FIRE ᴥ**

 **By: Cactus93**

 **.**

 **ɛɜ**

 **.**

 **Sequel**

' **We Met in A Fire'**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Binar mata bulat terang penuh keingintahuan, bibir tebal _heart-shaped_ saat tersenyum dan tubuh mungil selalu memanggil untuk dipeluk dimanjakan. Semua pasti langsung sayang padanya dipertemuan pertama. Semua pasti gemas akan tingkah serta lantunan merdu suaranya. Kepada sosok _hybrid_ kucing hitam bernama Kyungsoo.

Mengabaikan semua rasa sayang dan gemas yang selalu mencuat saat bersama dengannya, kini Jongin merasakan tubuhnya terbakar melihat Kyungsoo tengah mengeliat di bawah kukungannya. Punggung putih berhias bercak merah lukisannya merupakan pemandangan yang paling indah bagi Jongin. Nampak jelas seberapa tak berdayanya Kyungsoo jika di bawahnya, di bawah kendalinya. Begitu indah dan memabukkan.

Tak pernah ia sangka jika ia begitu tergila-gila dengan _hybrid_ kucing yang sudah lebih tiga tahun menemani kehidupan Jongin si Kepala tim pemadam kebakaran ibu kota Korea Selatan. Tahun lalu ia berhasil naik jabatan setelah tiga tahun berturut-turut menjabat sebagai ketua Tim. Bahkan minggu lalu Jongin memberi hadiah cincin emas putih sebagai bukti tanda cintanya dan juga bukti bahwa perasaannya tak sekedar omong kosong belaka seolah tak menginginkan ikatan resmi. Senyum selalu merekah saat ia melihat sebuah cincin permberiannya tersemat pada jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Hyung… _ugh_ h-hentikan. Kyungsoo minta maaf," Kyungsoo merengek di selah desahannya. Bibir tebal _pinkish_ -nya ia kulum ke dalam. Merasakan ketiga jari Jongin mencoba membobol lubangnya berulang-ulang, membuatnya tersiksa. Ia ingin penis Jongin menusuk pas ke dalam titik terdalamnya bukan hanya sekedar jari yang ukurannya tak seberapa bermain di liang analnya.

"Kau bilang ingin menghentikan tapi lubangmu rakus memakan jariku, sayang." Dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertelungkup dan lutut terlipat, Jongin menggerakan tubuhnya mendekati telinga segitiga Kyungsoo. Berbisik dengan suara rendahnya hingga membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri dan ekor hitamnya melingkar. "Katakan saja kau menyukainya."

" _Ung_ ~ Kyungsoo tak me-menyukai— _akh_!" Kyungsoo memutuskan ucapannya. Berteriak kencang ketika Jongin menghujam keras analnya.

"Aku tak suka jika kau berbohong Kyungsoo. Jika kau tak suka mengapa kau mendesah?" Jongin mengecupi leher mulus Kyungsoo merambat menuju punggung lalu turun ke arah bongkahan montok yang meminta untuk dilahap. Ia mengeluarkan jari dari anal Kyungsoo hingga menyebabkan kucing itu mendesah lirih.

 _Plak_.

Jongin menampar bokong Kyungsoo. Bukan tamparan menyakitkan, malahan membuat Kyungsoo berteriak merasakan getaran pada bokongnya dan lubang merah berkedutnya.

"Hyung~" Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya pada bantal. Memiringkannya dan menatap Jongin di belakang yang masih berkutat dengan bokongnya. Ia tak sanggup melakukan _foreplay_ ini lagi. Sosok Jongin yang sedang ingin bercinta begitu terlihat sangat seksi dan menatap paras tampannya saja membuat Kyungsoo panas ingin cepat disetubuhi. Pandangan Kyungsoo penuh napsu tapi tak Jongin bersikeras mengelaknya. Masih ingin bermain dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang responsif, apalagi disaat siklus _heat_ -nya dimulai.

Dimulai sejak Kyungsoo mengalami _heat_ di usia ke delapan belas tahun, hanya ada satu cara mudah untuk menuntaskan perasaan birahi yang mendadak muncul. Meminta pertolongan kepada Jongin adalah cara yang terbaik. Siklus itu berjalan hampir setiap bulan dan hari ini murni kesalahan Kyungsoo yang tak bersabar ingin klimaks sehingga Jongin menghukumnya.

Jongin kerap menghukumnya ketika ia melakukan kesalahan atau tindakan yang tak disukai pria itu. Seperti sore hari ini. _Hybrid_ kucing itu tengah mengalami _heat_ disaat Jongin masih bertugas. Manusia itu begitu terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berbalut kemeja putihnya yang terlihat kebersaran tengah berbaring di ranjang. Seluruh kancing kemejanya terbuka, rambut hitam berantakan dan Kyungsoo mengangkang, mendesah, memainkan lubangnya sendiri dengan jemari mungilnya.

Jika dalam situasi berbeda, tentu saja Jongin langsung menerjang Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Sayangnya ada percikan amarah dalam dirinya, Jongin tak suka jika Kyungsoo bermain sendiri ataupun _sex-toys_ sehingga ia tak ikut andil dari momen _heat_ -nya. Sampai dua jam berlalu, Jongin terus saja melakukan _foreplay_ tanpa membiarkan Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks dan itu sungguh siksaan.

Seperti makan tapi tak kenyang. Seperti minum tapi tak menghilangkan dahaga. Seperti menangis tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Semuanya ini sungguh sangat menyiksa. Bercak _kissmark_ bertaburan di tubuh Kyungsoo. Penis mungil tegak terus precum. Lubang anal basah akibat _self-lubricant_. Andai Kyungsoo bersabar sedikit lagi menunggu kepulangannya, pasti Jongin sudah melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang _pinkish_ basah berkedut nan menggoda itu. Tapi ia berpikiran lain. Jongin masih kukuh dengan pendirian menghukum Kyungsoo.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu menggerakan telunjuknya membelah bokong Kyungsoo perlahan. Setiap gerakan tangan Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali. "Hyung, Kyungsoo mohooon."

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?" seringai tercetak menunggu Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata pamungkas.

"K-kyungsoo menyesal, hyung _. Ungh uhh_ ," ucapan Kyungsoo terputus merasakan Jongin meremas penis diantara pahanya.

"Hanya itu?" Jongin menyentuh puncak penis Kyungsoo, menggoda lubang kecil penisnya. Mengelus ujungnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya menginginkan desahan Kyungsoo mengaung lebih keras.

"Kyung-kyungsoo ingin—

"Ingin apa?"

"Kyungsoo ingin p-penis Jongin hyung masuk ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo keluar." Setelah mengucapkan deretan panjang kalimat itu, Kyungsoo langsung menguburkan wajahnya pada bantal dibawahnya.

Jongin terkekeh melihat betapa merahnya pipi Kyungsoo.

Berdiri dengan lutut, ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kulum dia. Kau bilang kau menginginkannya."

Tak menunggu perintah Jongin kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo menatap mata teduh Jongin yang selalu ia sukai. Pria lebih tua itu memposisikan dirinya duduk meluruskan kedua kaki dan punggungnya menempel pada kepala ranjang. Baru Kyungsoo sadari bahkan Jongin masih berpakaian lengkap. Celana jeans hitam dan kemeja abu gelap yang ia pilihkan tadi pagi.

"Ayo, sayang. Menunggu apa lagi? Kau bilang ingin cepat klimaks kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. _Heat_ nya tak akan berakhir jika tak adanya pelepasan. Ia menggeser badannya diantara kaki Jongin yang melebar. Tangannya terulur membuka kancing jeans hitam Jongin yang menggembung dan menurunkan retsletingnya. Memegang ban karet celana dalam yang melingkar pada pinggul seksi Jongin yang membentuk garis V ke bawah menuju penis tegak yang langsung mengacung di hadapan Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menurunkan boxernya. Sebelum memasukkan penis besar itu, Kyungsoo lebih dulu meneguk ludahnya memandang penis yang selama ini berhasil menghantarkannya pada puncak titik kenikmatan.

Lidah Kyungsoo terjulur menyentuh pucuk kepala penis Jongin.

"Masukkan semuanya, sayang. Basahi penisku dengan air liurmu sebelum ia basah karena lubangmu memakannya." Jongin menyentuh surai hitam Kyungsoo. Mengelus perlahan telinga segitinga berbulu lembutnya sembari merasakan kehangatan melingkupi penis tengangnya.

Jongin mulai mendesah saat penisnya perlahan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo yang hangat. Lidah lincah Kyungsoo lihai membelai otot penisnya yang mencuat dan bibir tebalnya mengisap seolah ituadalah permen lollipop yang selalu ada di dalam kulkas sebagai camilan Kyungsoo saat bosan. _Hybrid_ kucing itu mudah belajar, dan hasil dari dirinya belajar jauh lebih baik daripada ekspektasikan Jongin.

Lidah Kyungsoo terulur, menjilat pucuk kepala penis Jongin menggesek hingga ujung bawah testisnya. Ini sungguh membuat Jongin gila karena jemari Kyungsoo turut merepas penisnya.

Udara di sekitar Jongin mendadak semakin panas. Ia melepas kemejanya sendiri sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan mengulum penisnya.

"Cukup, sayang." Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo, mendorongnya agar menatapnya. Dan tatapan mata penuh nafsu Jongin bertemu dengan mata bulat sayu Kyungsoo. "Jika kau ingin penisku, masukkan sendiri dia ke dalam lubang analmu." Kembalinya seringai Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menegak ludahnya lagi.

Jongin membimbing pinggul Kyunngsoo mendekat kearahnya. Melipat kakinya sehingga Kyungsoo bisa nyaman duduk dipangkuannya.

Kyungsoo berpegangan pada bahu tegap Jongin. Semula ia berjongkok dihadapan Jongin dan secara perlahan menurunkan bokongnya, mencari posisi pas dimana penis tegak Kai bisa masuk. " _Ahh hhng_ … hyung."

"Iya, Kyungsoo. Perlahan. Sedikit lagi _ugh_ ," Jongin menopang punggung Kyungsoo agar tak terdorong ke belakang. Jemari Kyungsoo yang mencengkeram bahunya membuat ia mendesis kesakitan, tapi itu menjadi sensasi bercinta tersendiri untuknya. Karena dihadapannya saat ini terpampang paras manis Kyungsoo dengan bibir terbuka mengeluarkan desahan dengan wajah merah menggodanya. Alis tebalnya terangkat dengan butiran keringat yang membuat _hybrid_ kucing itu begitu berkilau.

Lubang Kyungsoo membalut penisnya hingga perasaan hangat menjalar ke relung hatinya. Tak pernah berkurang kenikmatan memabukkan ketika penis besar itu tertanam utuh di dalamnya.

Hembusan napas cepat. Desahan menggairahkan. Decitan kayu penopang ranjang. Semua kesinambungan suara mengiringi pergerakan Jongin menghentak lubang anal Kyungsoo.

Posisinya mereka telah berganti. Kyungsoo terlentang diatas ranjang dengan kakinya sedikit terangkat melingkar dipinggul Jongin. Penis Jongin terus saja menghujam masuk menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

" _Ahh_ … hyung." Tangan Kyungsoo terulur ingin meraih kepala Jongin agar ia bisa mendapat ciuman mesra dari kekasihnya. Jongin yang sedang marah adalah sosok yang tak ingin benci dengan ciuman. Dan kini melihat Jongin telah kembali memberikan tatapan lembutnya, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin telah memaafkannya.

Beruntungnya Jongin pengertian. Ia merendahkan kepalanya. Menyokong tubuhnya dengan kedua siku untuk memberi Kyungsoo kecupan mesra di seluruh paras manisnya. Dilanjut dengan ciuman yang dalam, lambat, dan panjang. Jongin menggoda lidah Kyungsoo. Memberi ciuman panas seolah itu ciuman terakhir mereka.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut hitam Jongin yang baru saja di cat sebelum pria itu melamarnya-sebelumnya berwarna coklat gelap-. Dengan dalih agar Kyungsoo semakin mencintainya karena berambut hitam sesuai warna favorit. Pada dasarnya saja Jongin yang terlalu berpikir berlebihan, walaupun pria itu mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah muda sekalipun Kyungsoo pasti masih akan terus tergila-gila. Sayangnya pernyataan itu tak Kyungoo ucapkan karena dengan rambut hitam sekarang, Jongin begitu menawan. Wajah tampannya semakin menegas gurat penuh kedewasaan terlebih dengan rambut acaknya.

Gerakan pinggul Jongin semakin cepat menandakan pria itu segara mencapai klimaks. Kyungsoo mendesis disela ciuman, ia terlebih dulu mencapai _orgams_ nya. Jongin menyusul beberapa saat kemudian dengan menyemprotkan sprema seluruhnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Tak peduli banyaknya keringat yang menetes di wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin terus saja mengecupi setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo setelah ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Apakah kau masih merasa panas, sayang?" Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Merapikan poni hitam basah yang menempel di dahi kekasihnya. Senyum pengertian terpulas melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dengan mata terpejam. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Kyungsoo. Menarik tubuh mungil itu agar masuk kedalam rengkuhannya.

Kyungsoo balas peluk Jongin. Mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang telanjang kekasihnya. "Kyungsoo sayang Jongin hyung. Maafkan Kyungsoo."

Sebuah senyum terlukis di paras tampan Jongin. Ia sedikit menunduk, mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. "Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu selama kau mencintaiku dan jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatanmu. Mengerti?" ibu jari Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Jongin menarik perhatian Kyungsoo hingga, _hybrid_ itu mendongak menalikan pandangan mereka. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak persetujuan. "Habis hyung pulang telat, Kyungsoo keburu basah."

"Jadi kau berani membantah? Kyungsoo sekarang nakal, ya?" Wajah Jongin berkerut tapi itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Ia kembali menguburkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin, "Kyungsoo bercanda, hyung."

Pria yang lebih tua tahu itu, jemarinya langsung mengusak surai Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kyungsoo ngantuk hyung~"

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau pasti lelah… aku akan menjagamu." Jongin menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh keduanya yang telanjang bulat.

Terdengar gumaman dari Kyungsoo lalu dengkuran halus bak anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan induknya. Tak lama setelah itu, Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi yang sementara.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **ɛɜ**

 **END**

 **ɛɜ**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Aku tahu ini g panas. Aku tahu ini g menarik. Aku tahu ini story ngambang. Tapi karena aku udah mendem scene rate M tentang heat hybrid manja dari awal mambaca promptnya, tapi daya imajinasiku kemarin dalam mode 'tobat'. Jadilah muncul ff maksa ini di encore. Bisakah ini disebut pwp? sepertinya enggak

Untuk maaf **kkamo** dan **ikkoanandart** , maaf telah mengecewakan kalian yang pengen ff hybrid ini pure T romance... sekarang rusak dengan otak bejatku TT /deepbow/ semoga kalian g baca ini /ngumpet/

Masih ada beberapa FF encore lagi, silakan mampir^^


End file.
